what happens when a student falls in love with his
by Kai's the Best
Summary: The title says it all


Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters  
  
Pairing – Ty/Kai, Max/Ray  
  
Warning – contains male/male pairing so if u do not like this sort of thing or your parents/guardian does not want you to read this sort of thing then please leave by clicking on the back button on your computer screen  
  
Rating – R  
  
Authors Note – This fic is AU. There is no such thing as beyblades or bit- beasts.  
  
Kai – 19 Max – 16 Ray – 17 Tyson – 16 Kenny - 15  
  
What happens when a student falls in love with his teacher?  
  
The new teacher: Kai  
  
Tyson dazed out of the classroom window, bored out of his mind. He was waiting for his friend, Max, Ray and Kenny, to arrive. They had been friends since nursery and they were practically joined at the hip. Tyson sighed in complete boredom. Just then the door opened and Max and Ray walked in with Kenny following behind them, his laptop clutched to his chest. Tyson smiled and beckoned them over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey guys wats up?" Tyson asked looking at them and smiled as Max blushed deep crimson and Ray started to whistle innocently. Tyson chuckled.  
  
"You guys are going out aren't you" it wasn't a question, more like a statement. Tyson had known for some time that they loved each other. It had been obvious since they kept looking at each other secretly longing for one another.  
  
"Since Friday night" Max admitted. Tyson got out of his seat and hugged them both.  
  
"Congratulations for you both. I hope its works out" Tyson responded knowing that most people were against people of the same gender to be in a relationship.  
  
"Thanks for your support. It means a lot to us" Ray said smiling at Tyson who nodded his head. Tyson turned to Kenny who was now typing quickly on his laptop.  
  
"Kenny are you ok?" Tyson asked knowing that when Kenny typed quickly on his laptop there was something bothering him. Kenny stopped and sighed. He wasn't against Max and Ray being together it just concerned him a bit.  
  
"It's just that...well I..." Kenny didn't finish what he was going to say, feeling a bit ashamed that he could fully support two of his best friends. Ray and Max sighed.  
  
"Look Kenny say what's on your mind. We want you to tell us" Max said looking at his friend.  
  
"Look Max, Ray I don't mind you two being together at all it's just that I...don't agree with you two having under aged sex" Kenny replied looking away. Max sighed. Kenny's family was very traditional and didn't think that two people of the same gender being in a relationship was right. That didn't mean that they hated every gay person because they didn't, they just didn't think it was right.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Kenny asked still not looking at them. Max and Ray laughed making Kenny turn to face them.  
  
"Look Kenny, why would we hate you? You're our friend and we respect your opinions. We understand that you don't agree with it, but we don't hate you" Max replied smiling at his friend who smiled back. A few minutes later the rest of the class entered the room and sat down. Tyson and his friends went to their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive.  
  
Kai sat on a comfortable leather chair in the headmaster's office waiting for the headmaster to arrive. When he had arrived he had been mistaken a few times for a student, but when he had shown them his drivers licence they had apologised and had left him alone, embarrassed at their mistake. Kai smirked to himself. He had just turned 19 and he looked around 18. Just then the door opened and the headmaster entered the room. Kai stood up and shuck hands with the headmaster.  
  
"Mister Hiwatari I'm glad that you could come at such short notice but no one else was available" the headmaster known as Mr Dickinson. Mr Dickinson smiled warmly.  
  
"I can understand that you had doubt's due to my appearance" Kai responded looking at him. Mr Dickinson nodded his head.  
  
"Yes some of the staff and parents made a few complaints when I told them I had hired you. Some think that you will turn out like Voltaire and some doubt your abilities due to the fact that you are just two years older that the student" Mr Dickinson responded. Kai nodded and silently grumped. He hated Voltaire who was his grandfather. Currently his Grandfather was in prison after he had sexually abused several children. As far as Kai was concerned, he was not related to Voltaire.  
  
"I promise I won't let you down" Kai promised before standing up and shaking hands with Mr Dickinson. Kai then left the room and went to his classroom.  
  
The whole class was no in chaos and no one was in their seats as they should have been. Currently Tyson and his friends were sitting on their desks, resting their feet on their seats and quietly talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So Ray want to play turth or dare?" Tyson asked, but before Ray could answer the door opened and there was silence. Tyson turned to see that someone round their own age enter the room.  
  
"Get to your seats now and then I can start the lesson" the boy spoke. Everyone ignored him and went back to what they were doing. Suddenly there was a loud noise and once again there was silence. Everyone turned to see that the boy had slammed a ruler on the desk.  
  
"Now everyone back to your seats unless you all want a weeks detention" that caught peoples attention and everyone obeyed. When everyone was in their seats, the boy started to talk.  
  
"My name is Kai Hiwatari and I am 19. I know that my age and name may surprise you but I am not like Voltaire at all. I will be your teacher from now on and I except 110% from each and everyone of you. I ask for your co- operation and respect, if you do both then we'll get along just fine. However if you don't co-operate or respect me then we won't get along. It's that simple" Kai finished speaking and sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Tyson gazed at the teacher. Something had sparked inside him when Kai had entered the room. It seemed as through he had suddenly formed a crush on his teacher and he didn't know why. Later he would realise and understand the danger of loving a teacher. 


End file.
